Roadtrip
by Tintenschwert
Summary: The Top and Captain Cold go on roadtrip. What were they thinking!


Title: Worst Road trip ever  
Prompt: "_Top and Cold go on a crazy roadtrip!_ " by**liabrown**  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Len asked smirkingly. Roscoe gritted his teeth and reinforced his grip on the steering wheel.  
OK, so maybe - just maybe - he didn´t pay enough attention on their last heist and maybe it was his fault Len had broken his leg...but he didn´t deserve this!  
Len lounged on the backseat, leg propped up on the passenger seat, whistling innocently.

They were on their way to Metropolis for Lisa´s skating show. She had been so excited and wanted Roscoe to come over.  
Roscoe had accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation between the Snart siblings on the phone wherein Len had grudgingly admitted that he wanted to see her show, too, but that he was sadly in no condition to travel. He also mentioned that it had been Roscoe´s fault and was backed up by the rest of the Rogues.  
Roscoe had thought that it would be a great idea to offer Lisa to bring her brother to the show.  
Lisa had been so delighted and forgot that Len´s injury was all Roscoe´s fault.  
He was pretty sure Lisa loved him, but the Snart siblings watched out for each other and acted overprotectingly when the other was hurt.  
Roscoe thought that this was just Len´s BBS (Big-Brother-Syndrome) but apparently Lisa took after her brother when it came to family issues.

Only afterwards had Roscoe realized that that meant getting Len to Metropolis by car.  
He hadn´t been able to book a flight and the train station had been involved in a fight between Piper and the Flash, so that option was also out of order.

Worst road trip ever.

Len enjoyed this way too much. He played the poor, poor sick man with the hurting broken leg and wondered what his little sister might do to evil Roscoe when she found out that all this had been his fault...  
Roscoe tried to think of something else than the annoying man in the car. Len wasn´t even in pain, since he had gotten extremely well-working painkillers from the "villain doctor". (Dr Phearson had had his own clinic until he realized that villains paid better, were extremely discreet and remembered favors. Also they didn´t make fuss with insurance and such troublesome things)  
Len had spent the day after the doctor tended his leg blissfully high and announced to everyone who cared that he was seen fuzzy green squares floating through the air.  
He was 100% coherent now, but devoted his attention on annoying Roscoe.

At the last gas station he had made Roscoe getting the newspaper and some magazines.  
He didn´t read even one article and used the paper to form spitballs which he fired through the straw from the Big Belly Burger he made Roscoe drive to.  
Then he insisted on changing the radio station every five minutes and sung terribly off-key on purpose.

"Do it for Lisa, endure it for Lisa, Lisa, Lisa" Roscoe repeated in his head like a mantra.

"I want ice cream," Len announced 20 minutes later.  
"What are you, 5?" Roscoe asked.  
"No," Len replied, stretching the "o" and sounding alarmingly like JJ, "but my leg hurts _so_ much and I want ice cream now!"  
Len always demanded ice cream when he was feeling down.  
Lisa also had the positive psychosomatic reaction to ice cream; just mentioning it made her feel better. In her case it was downright cute. In Len´s case it made Roscoe feel like he was about to strangle someone.  
"Fine," he grunted, "I´ll stop at the next opportunity."  
"I want cherry. No, pear. Vanilla! With almonds! And nougat. Or chocolate-syrup. No, yoghurt-flavor. Ooooh, apple!"  
Roscoe barely resisted the temptation to bang his head against the steering wheel.

When he stopped to get ice cream and relaxed when he didn´t have to see Len´s smug grin for a couple of minutes, Roscoe felt better.  
He did this for Lisa after all. Len was her only family, so they had to get along somehow. Len may be an utter bastard, but he was family - somehow.  
Roscoe´s slightly elevated mood came crashing down when he noticed that Len had stolen the keys, locked the car and refused to let him back in before Roscoe performed the Macarena.


End file.
